Dawn
by cloudless-moon
Summary: Severus muses about his relationship with Hermione. Oneshot.


A/N: Beware of the sappiness.

* * *

She looked ethereal bathed in the soft rays of the sun that filtered through the barely closed curtains illuminating parts of her head and torso, the white of the sheets complementing beautifully her tanned complexion.

He let a small smile touch his lips as he ran a hand softly through her unruly curls, he never told her but he loved her hair, wild and untamed yet soft. It reflected her perfectly.

He watched as a ray of light caressed her neck and resisted the urge to kiss it as he didn't want to wake her. He realised then that subconsciously he'd always associated her with the sun. Lively, warm. She was all that and much more. She infused him with life and joy through the smallest actions

He had been an angry and bitter man until she had entered his life at first as merely an apprentice, his smile grew as he remembered fondly those times in which they spent most nights brewing and testing the potions the potions they developed after days filled with research and debates. She then proved to be his equal, earning his respect and the work relationship blossomed into a friendship. She could always be found in the dungeons debating with him about the newest theories in potion brewing or using his private library and reading quietly.

When her time as his apprentice was over, and she no longer was part of the castle' residents he felt oddly cold like he was missing something, it wasn't until he caught himself looking longingly at the armchair that he had come to think as hers that he realised what was missing. His initial reaction was utter shock followed by a myriad of feelings, of which stood out denial and quite a bit of self-contempt. After a rather rough period, in which he was particularly nasty to his students and snarled to anyone who attempted to talk to him, he somehow got to accept his "infatuation".

At the end of that school year, Albus decided to give him the DADA position he'd applied for so many times. At the same time informed him, with the ever-present twinkle in his eyes, that he shouldn't worry for the Potions position as he'd already contacted someone worthy of the position.

He would never know how the Headmaster always knew everything that went on the school. But for once he was grateful; well at least now, he clearly remembers thinking rather ill things of Albus at that time, a meddlesome fool being one of the mildest.

Things were difficult the first week or so after she returned. Mainly because of his caustic reception and cold attitude that was at odds with her warm and friendly manner towards him.

After a while tough the Gryffindor in her got enough of it and confronted him about it. That argument ended in a rather angry admission of his feelings that earned a warm smile from her that was followed by an admission of her feelings. She left his quarters quietly.

His disbelief was beyond anything he ever felt and he was quite sure it showed on his face. For his credit, he recovered quickly. The relationship progressed quickly and soon they were engaged.

And obviously everything didn't go always so smoothly, first there were the overly annoying gits she calls friends but those she handled quite well. Then his bouts of depression triggered by awful nightmares, he felt unworthy of her and almost sent her away for good once. But the Golden Boy once again came to the rescue, after a rather heated argument that almost got physical; he came to his senses and sought forgiveness in his beloved.

His wedding day had been perfect in his eyes. She had looked angelical, clad in a white robe trimmed with golden runes. They had a traditional yet simple bonding surrounded by the people they cared for.

She stirred next to him, 'Good Mornin'' she sleepily said snuggled closer to him. He smiled, pulled her closer, kissed her temple and whispered 'Morning, love.'

Times like this when the sun is just rising he founds himself assaulted by memories, always had. They used to be filled with blood and regret, but she changed that. She made him accept his past as a necessary evil and altough the guilt didn't disappear completely, now he could live with himself and awake next to this lovely creature that had unintentionally changed him for the better by simply loving him.

Fin

A/N: Okay. Not quite so pleased with the ending, but I've changed it like a million times and this is the one I liked the most. Hope you like it too. This is my first fic, please leave a review. See ya.


End file.
